AKU DAN TUAN TAMPAN
by jijidat
Summary: Tuan Tampan.. Aku tidak mengenal siapa dia. Aku hanya sering melihatnya setahun terakhir ini. Setiap pagi, di sebuah halte bus tak jauh dari rumahku. YUNJAE/YAOI/ONESHOT


**AKU DAN TUAN TAMPAN**

Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot

by jijidat

.

**DISCLAIMER: **all casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, **ALL** **JAEJOONG POV**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

**Enjoy** ^^

.

.

Tuan Tampan..  
Aku tidak mengenal siapa dia. Aku hanya sering melihatnya setahun terakhir ini. Setiap pagi, di sebuah halte bus tak jauh dari rumahku.

Wajah kecil dengan rahang yang tegas. Sepasang mata musang yang tajam. Hidung mancung dan bibir tebal berbentuk hati. Postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap dengan rambut pendek sehitam arang.

Dia selalu memakai setelan jas khas pekerja kantoran. Terkadang mata musang indahnya itu dihiasi sebuah kacamata minus, membuat penampilannya semakin menawan.

_Hey_, jadi tidak masalah kan jika aku memanggilnya Tuan Tampan?

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan..

Aku baru pindah ke kota besar ini setahun yang lalu. Pekerjaan ayahku yang menjadi penyebabnya. Dan karena itu juga aku harus pindah sekolah dan berpisah dengan teman-temanku di Chungnam. Saat itu aku masih di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas. Dan sekarang aku sudah berada di tingkat tiga, sebentar lagi akan lulus.

Aku tinggal bersama ayahdan ibuku di sebuah rumah sederhana yang tidak terlalu besar. _Oh_ ya, aku anak tunggal. Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka tetap saja tidak berlebihan memanjakanku. Aku selalu dididik untuk menjadi anak yang mandiri. Aku harus menjadi anak yang hebat.

Aku Kim Jaejoong. Seorang pria yang dilahirkan dengan fisik yang agak berbeda.

_Eh_, berbeda?

Mungkin jika tidak mengenalku, orang-orang akan menganggapku sebagai seorang wanita. Tubuhku memang tinggi dengan bahu lebar seperti kebanyakan pria. Tapi kakiku sangat kurus dan juga pinggangku sangat ramping seperti wanita. Apalagi wajahku yang selalu dibilang cantik oleh semua temanku.

_Uuh_, aku kan tampan, bukan cantik! *_pout_

Mataku seperti mata _ibu_, hitam bening dan besar. Hidungku mancung, kulitku putih pucat dan bibirku merah dan tebal penuh, mirip buah _cherry_. Rambutku sehitam rambut _ayah_, agak sedikit memanjang hingga bahu.

_Haah~_ Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita?

.

.

.

_Ayah_mencium keningku dan juga kening _ibu_. Hal yang selalu rutin dilakukannya setiap pagi ketika hendak berangkat bekerja. _Ayah_ harus naik _subway_ supaya bisa sampai ke kantornya. Sementara aku hanya perlu naik bus. _Ayah_ memang selalu berangkat lebih pagi. Beliau memang karyawan yang rajin.

"Joongie, habiskan susu coklatmu. Segera berangkat dan jangan sampai terlambat." Suara ibu menginterupsiku. Kulihat beliau sedang sibuk membereskan meja makan.

"_Eung_.." Aku mengangguk sekilas. Menelan potongan terakhir _sandwich-_ku, lalu segera menegak habis susu coklat hangat buatan _ibu_.

Aku merapikan seragam sekolahku. Menyambar tas selempangku, lalu berpamitan kepada _ibu_.

"_Ibu_, Joongie berangkat dulu."

"Iya sayang, hati-hati." Ibumencium pipi dan keningku.

_Aah_, kebiasaan pagi yang sangat kusukai.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Di sebuah halte dekat rumah, menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkanku menuju sekolah.

Aku duduk ditempat favoritku, pojok paling kiri halte. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menunggu bus pagi ini. Padahal biasanya halte ini cukup ramai.

_Ah_, tidak masalah. Aku justru senang, karena dengan begitu aku lebih leluasa memandang seseorang diujung sana, Tuan Tampan.

Kami memang menunggu di halte yang sama, tapi bus kami berbeda. Busnya datang lebih awal.

_Ah_, itu dia busnya sudah datang!

Kulihat dia berdiri, melirik sejenak jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Hari ini dia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Tak apalah, dia selalu terlihat tampan di mataku apapun keadaannya.

Perlahan tubuhnya menghilang didalam bus yang kini mulai bergerak menjauhi halte.

_Bye-bye_, Tuan Tampan. Sampai bertemu lagi besok ^^

.

.

.

Hari ini semangatku seolah kembali dicabut secara paksa. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bertemu Tuan Tampan. Dia tidak terlihat lagi di kursi halte seperti biasanya. Wajah tampannya yang menghiasi pagiku, kini menghilang entah kemana.

Aku sudah duduk didalam bus. Bibirku mengerucut sebal. Mataku masih setia memandangi halte, tepat di bangku dimana dia biasa menunggu. Bus mulai bergerak perlahan. Membuat halte itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari pandanganku.

.

.

"Joongie, apa kau sedang sakit?" Junsu, teman sebangkuku, bertanya cemas sambil meraba keningku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Su-_ie_," senyumku.

"Wajahmu sangat lesu pagi ini. Ada apa?" Terdengar nada penasaran dari kalimat Junsu.

"Tuan Tampan... Aku tidak melihatnya lagi pagi ini." Pandanganku menerawang kedepan.

"_Ooh_, ternyata si Tuan Tampanmu itu penyebabnya. Pantas saja kau mendadak sendu seperti ini."

Junsu adalah sahabatku. Kami berteman akrab setahun ini. Walaupun begitu dia mengetahui banyak hal tentangku, termasuk tentang Tuan Tampan.

Aku diam saja. Mataku masih memandang kearah depan. Kukerucutkan bibirku tanpa sadar.

"Lihatlah dirimu, Joongie! Kau sudah sangat mirip seperti gadis-gadis di luar sana yang sedang patah hati," ejek Junsu.

"_Yak_! Aku bukan gadis. Aku ini pria tulen, Su-_ie_." Aku semakin mengerucutkan bibirku, kesal.

"_Hahaha~_ Lihatlah! Mana ada pria yang mengerucutkan bibirnya jika sedang kesal seperti itu? Dan lagi, kau sangat cantik Joongie. Lebih cantik dari semua wanita."

"_Yak_! Aku tampan, Kim Junsu!" Aku memukul kepala Junsu. Dia hanya terkekeh. Dia memang sangat suka menggodaku.

Apa dia juga tidak sadar? Lihatlah! Mukanya bahkan sangat imut, lebih imut dari para semua wanita yang ada.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan dan Tuan Tampanku belum juga kembali, masih menghilang.

_Eh_, Tuan Tampanku?

Aku terkikik sendiri membayangkannya. _Astaga_~ bahkan pipiku terasa hangat sekarang.

Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Junsu. Kami mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan Park _Songsaengnim_. Karena jarak rumahku yang tidak terlalu jauh, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja.

Hari masih sore. Jalanan ramai seperti biasa. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku harus membantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam.

Langkahku mendadak terhenti. Ada hal yang mengejutkanku diseberang jalan sana.

Itu kan...Tuan Tampan.

Dia duduk santai di salah satu sudut kafe ditemani seorang gadis manis yang berpakaian agak minim. _Uuh_, mataku iritasi mendadak melihat gadis itu. Aku menggigit bibirku. Sedang apa mereka disana?

Kulihat penampilannya kali ini sangat santai. _Jeans_ hitam dipadu kaos _polo_ hijau dan sepasang _sneaker_ putih. Membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih mempesona di mataku.

Terlihat mereka sedang asyik bercengkrama. Sang gadis sangat antusias, sedangkan dia terlihat kalem saja. Hingga kemudian dia tersenyum. Oh Tuhan, dia tersenyum!

Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat senyumnya. Dan ternyata itu cukup sukses menghentikan duniaku untuk sementara. Ada desiran halus menyapa didalam dadaku. Perasaan ini...

Aku tersentak. Tersenyum tanpa sadar. Tapi tak lama kemudian senyumku memudar seketika, menyadari satu hal.

Senyum itu, senyum dengan sejuta pesona itu, ternyata tidak ditujukan untukku...

Aku menghela nafas. Berbalik dan meneruskan perjalananku. Mendadak banyak hal yang berputar dikepalaku saat ini. _Aish_~ Aku benci ini, aku jadi pusing.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku melangkah gontai dengan sejuta pikiran yang tak habis-habisnya menyerang pikiranku.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di dalam bus menuju rumah. Hari sudah hampir gelap. Sebagai siswa tingkat akhir, aku harus mengikuti beberapa pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah. Bus sudah berhenti di halte tujuanku. Aku segera beranjak turun.

Mataku memicing tajam. Lagi-lagi aku mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang mengagetkan.

Di sana, di halte seberang, halte tempatku menunggu bus tiap pagi. Sang Tuan Tampan sedang duduk manis di tempat biasanya. Jari-jari tangannya sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Aku tersenyum sekilas.

Setelah menyeberang, aku terus memperhatikannya. _Uuh_, dia terlihat sangat serius dengan ponselnya.

Entah niatan dari mana, langkah kakiku justru membawaku ke halte itu. Aku duduk di tempat favoritku, sesekali mencuri pandang kearahnya.

"_Oppa_!" Sebuah suara lembut menginterupsiku. Aku menoleh cepat. Kulihat seorang gadis berdiri dihadapannya.

_Hey_, bukankah gadis itu adalah gadis yang kulihat beberapa hari lalu di kafe bersama Tuan Tampan?

Mau apa dia kemari? Aku sedikit mendengus kesal.

Sekali lagi kulirik mereka. Tuan Tampan hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang sama yang pernah aku lihat. Senyum yang mempesona itu..

Kulihat gadis itu merangkul erat lengan Tuan Tampan. Tersenyum cerah dan menyandarkan kepalanya manja. _Aish_~ Ingin sekali aku mencekik leher wanita itu sekarang juga.

_Eh_, ada apa denganku?

Aku terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tengah cemburu kepada kekasihnya. _Aish_~

Aku memandang mereka yang perlahan berjalan menjauhi halte. Kukerucutkan bibirku sebal. Aku harus mengikuti mereka!

Sekarang aku benar-benar mirip seorang _stalker_. Aku juga heran mengapa aku malahan mengikuti mereka pergi. Padahal ini sudah gelap dan pasti __ibu__ khawatir mengapa anak laki-laki satu-satunya ini belum juga pulang ke rumah. _Aah_, tapi ini sudah terlanjur. Aku harus tetap mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat Tuan Tampan. Jujur, aku sangat merindukannya. Sebulan lebih tanpa kehadirannya di halte itu, membuatku selalu teringat akan sosoknya. _Hmm, am I falling in love with him?_

Tapi sosok disampingnya sekarang membuatku sangat kesal. Gadis itu menempel erat pada Tuan Tampanku. _Hell_~ Kurasa aku memang sedang cemburu sekarang.

_Oh_, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar ingin menjambak rambutnya dan segera memisahkannya jauh-jauh dari Tuan Tampanku.

Sekarang mereka menuju ke sebuah kedai es krim. Aku mengamati mereka di sebuah kursi taman tak jauh dari kedai. Sang gadis duduk di bangku teras kedai, menunggu Tuan Tampan yang sedang membelikannya es krim.

Tak lama, Tuan Tampan muncul dengan dua cup es krim ditangannya. Lalu bergabung bersama gadis itu dan menikmati es krim bersama.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku juga sangat menyukai benda manis lembut nan dingin itu. Aku meneguk air liurku. Andai saja aku juga dibelikan es krim oleh Tuan Tampan.

_Kyaaa~_ Aku masih saja berkhayal.

Aku terduduk lesu, namun tetap mengamati pergerakan mereka. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Sang gadis terlihat sangat ceria, membuat Tuan Tampan lebih sering memperlihatkan senyuman mautnya.

Aku berharap sekali saja diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi alasan dibalik senyuman itu. Tapi, apakah bisa?

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera kuambil ponsel putih disaku jaketku. Telepon dari _ibu_.

"Halo!" sapaku.

_'Joongie, kau dimana? Kenapa sampai malam begini belum pulang?'_ Aku mendengar nada khawatir dari kalimat _ibu_.

"_Hmm_, Joongie sedang dirumah Junsu, _Bu_. Ada tugas mendadak yang harus diselesaikan. Joongie janji setelah selesai nanti akan segera pulang. Maaf, tadi Joongie lupa memberitahu _Ibu_. _Ibu_ jangan khawatir lagi, ya!"

Demi Tuhan! Baru kali ini aku berbohong kepada _ibu_. Anak macam apa aku ini? Ingin sekali rasanya kutenggelamkan diriku kedalam Sungai Han.

_'Kau sudah makan? Jangan pulang terlalu larut!'_

"Baik, _Bu_. Tadi Joongie juga sudah makan bersama Junsu."

_'Hhh~ Baiklah. __Ibu__ tunggu dirumah. __Ibu__ menyayangimu.'_

"Joongie juga sayang _Ibu_. Sampai bertemu nanti." Aku mengakhiri panggilanku. Menghembuskan nafas penuh penyesalan. Semoga tidak ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpaku gara-gara aku telah berbohong kepada _beliau_.

Pandanganku kembali teralih ke kedai es krim. _Eh_, sudah sepi?

Tidak ada seorang pun didepan sana. Mereka kemana? Tuan Tampan kemana?

Aku berlari kecil menghampiri kedai. Menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap mereka masih belum jauh dari situ. Tapi nihil. Aku tidak menemukan keberadaan mereka.

Kugembungkan pipiku. Sungguh, aku tidak menyalahkan panggilan _ibu_ yang membuatku kehilangan jejak mereka sekarang. Aku justru merasa mungkin ini adalah balasan karena aku telah berbohong kepada beliau.

_Huueee~_ Bagaimana ini?

_Ah_, lebih baik aku pulang saja sekarang.

Aku membalikkan badanku, tapi secara cepat kepalaku terasa seperti menabrak sesuatu.

"_Ouch_..!"Aku mengerang kecil, memegangi kepalaku.

Kepalaku masih tertunduk dan bisa kulihat kini ada sebuah dada bidang dihadapanku.

_Eh_, dada?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku cepat.

_Deg !_

Pandangan kami saling bertemu.

Mata itu... Mata musang yang mirip seperti mata Tuan Tampanku.

_Eh_, Tuan Tampan?

Masih dalam keterkejutanku, mendadak sebuah suara _bass_ yang terasa asing menyapa pendengaranku.

"Mencariku?"

.

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


End file.
